Chain Letters
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what would happen if a chain letter you received one night, actually came true? Rated T for now. Miro
1. Txt Msgs

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Chain Letters

.

.

.

**Summary: **Have you ever wondered, what would happen if a chain letter you received one night, actually came true?

.

.

.

**Chapter One : Txt Msgs**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

A couple of reasons why she got a cell phone in the first place, was to keep in touch with old friends, new friends, family members who only called when they wanted something, send messages, record videos and a lot of other neat stuff her phone could do. She didn't mind receiving text messages in the middle of the night. Hell, she preferred that, than people calling her! Awkward silences made her feel uncomfortable and usually, that was included in most of her conversations with people. Well, it depended on the person.

The only thing she hated about having a cell phone was getting chain letters. Oh, how she **hated** chain letters. Her friends were famous for sending chain letters all day, every day to everyone. Especially her. Being the nice girl that she was, she couldn't just express to them that receiving chain letters was annoying the shit out of her. They would probably start bitching at her, since she wasn't the one to complain about things. So she just left it alone. She did, however, send a few of them back from time to time, when she was bored out of her mind.

Sometimes she wished the love chain letters she received, came true if she were to send them to 10 people in her contact list.

Her wish would soon be granted ….

_(!-.-!)_

'_It seems like I'm going to have to change my number again. How many times is this guy going to call me? I mean, if I don't pick up the first couple of times you call me…wouldn't something in your mind say, _"Hey! She didn't pick up the first ten thousand times you called her…maybe you should stop." _Ugh. Freakin' stalker.' _

She really did regret giving him her number. Maybe, she should have given him the rejection hot line number?

"Kagome! Hello! Earth to Kagome! Is anyone home?" a female voice yelled, waving her hand in her friend's face.

They were in the middle of a conversation when all of a sudden, Kagome's phone started vibrating, indicating that she had missed a call. Checking it to make sure that it wasn't an important call she missed; she opened it, scrunched up her face and quickly closed her phone. And then she went into Kagome Land. Home of the hyperactive monkeys.

The girl in front of her shook her head and blinked a couple of times before looking at her. Smiling sheepishly she said, "Sorry Sango. I didn't mean to zone out on you like that." Looking at the phone in her hands, Kagome pushed the power off button, knowing that he was going to call again until she picked up.

Sango nodded her head, fully understanding what happened. Something like this has happened before, their first year in college.

Kagome had met this guy named Hojo at a party. He seemed sweet enough to convince, Kagome to go out on a date with him two days later. From what Kagome told her, he was a complete gentleman. Opening the door for her, pulling her chair out and even paying for the meal! At the end of the night, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and her number (Her actual number, which was something she rarely did).

Kagome later found out that when she didn't answer his phone calls, Hojo would continue to call her until she eventually picked up. His never ending phone calls stopped in the middle of their freshman year, when Kagome changed her number.

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, Kagome gestured with her free hand for Sango to continue what she was saying. They were sitting at a table in Starbucks, enjoying their hot chocolate on an extremely cold day in December. Today was the first day of winter break for them in college. They decided to stop by Starbucks to get something hot to drink, on the way to Kagome's home, where they would be celebrating Christmas and New Year's.

While Sango tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully, trying to remember what she was talking about, Kagome wondered if they had enough clothes on. She would hate it, if either one of them got a cold during the break. That would seriously ruin their 3 week vacation! She looked over at her friend. Sango was wearing baggy black sweat pants, with black thermals underneath. A white winter jacket and a gray hoodie underneath. Sango seemed warm and thinking about her outfit, she was wearing the same, except for in different colors.

"Ah ha! Now I remember! I was telling you that, my older brother was coming down here to spend Christmas and New Year's with me." Sango smiled, at the thought of her older brother. They were really close, even though he did wrestling moves on her and tried to make her eat glue when they were younger.

'_Those were the good 'ole days.'_ Sango thought, and giggled at all of the pranks they used to pull on each other and their little brother, Kohaku. It had been a long time since she's seen him. After he graduated from college, he moved to New York to get a job in Business. You know what they say, if you can make it in the big apple, you can make it anywhere. And that's exactly what her big brother did. They talked every once in a while, but this would be the first time in a long time, she would be spending a couple of weeks with him.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. She had known Sango since high school and she didn't know she had an older brother. All those times, she's been to her house, and she never saw another guy there except for her father and Kohaku. Was he hiding every time she went over their house?

"Uh … I didn't know you had another brother? I can't believe you didn't tell me. Where is the trust in our relationship Sango? You wound me, my love." Kagome said dramatically, placing her hand over her heart, with a comical expression on her face. Sango laughed loudly and soon Kagome joined her. Everyone in the coffee shop looked at the two young girls with questioning eyes. Sango shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I thought I told you about him? But knowing you, you forget things. It doesn't matter now; you'll be able meet and get to know him. He's supposed to be coming tomorrow, I think. Oh! That reminds me. He said that all the hotels he tried to make reservations to were booked, and I was wondering if…." Sango trailed off, hoping Kagome would catch on. To kick it up a notch, she threw in the puppy dog eyes.

"He could stay over at my house for winter break.." Kagome finished, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

Kagome could see the hopefulness in her best friend's eyes and sighed. She had also seen the puppy dog eyes, Sango had thrown her way earlier. _'If it means that much to her, I might as well let him stay. I mean what's the worst that could happen?' _Kagome thought, nodding her head, letting Sango know that it was okay for her brother to stay with her and her family for winter break.

Sango's eyes lit up with happiness as she moved across the table, to give her best friend a bear hug.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You are the bestest friend ever! I'm soo buying you that vibrator you wanted for Christmas!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red as she looked around the room, noticing that some of the guys there were wriggling their eyebrows suggestively at her.

'_O.. M.. G'_

(!o.O!)

"Oh come on, Kagome! You can't still be mad at me?" Sango whined from the passenger seat.

They were headed to Kagome's house and have been on the road for some time now. After the whole out burst of Sango buying Kagome a vibrator for Christmas, Kagome hadn't said a word since she got in the car. Kagome shook her head and made a right turn into a familiar street, she knew was hers'. She couldn't wait to her mother and younger brother Souta. Even though it's been a month since they last saw each other for Thanksgiving, it still felt like she hasn't seen them for years. She really did love her family.

"Kago--"

"Hey! Look, we're here!" Kagome interrupted, parking on the curb, in front of the house. She turned off her car, took the keys out of the ignition and step out, looking around the neighborhood. It hadn't changed, since she was a little kid. Different colored houses were lined in a row on both sides, going down a narrow street. Some of the home owners parked their cars in front of their houses, if they didn't have space in the drive way.

Trees were planted in front of every other house. They had plastic bags around the base of the tree, so that dogs wouldn't pee on them. It was a quiet neighborhood. Not that many people around here got in trouble and everyone knew each other. What do you expect when you live in Maryland?

Sango got out and Kagome unlocked the trunk. Lifting it open all the way, the girls each took their bags and closed the trunk together. Walking up the drive way and the pathway, Kagome pulled out her house keys. Reaching the door and unlocking it, she stepped in and shouted;

"Honey, I'm HOME!"

"Kagome!"

"Kags!"

Two voices shouted in excitement at her arrival and shortly after, her mother and little brother came running in from the kitchen.

Her mother, who looked like an older version of Kagome, was wearing gray dress pants and a white button up shirt, with a light blue tank top underneath. Her short black hair had strands of gray mixed in, were in curls. Souta, her little brother, looked more like their father than their mother. He was wearing khaki pants and a green long sleeved shirt. His smile reached his eyes and everyone in the room could tell that he was very happy to see his sister again.

"Hey mom. Hey lil' bro." Kagome greeted, with a smile on her face. She and Sango gave both of them hugs and kisses. Setting their bags on the side, at the foot of the stairs, they all went into the kitchen. The girls removed their coats and put them at the back of their chairs.

"It's so nice to have you girls home for the holidays, again." Mrs. Higurashi admitted, walking back to the stove to finish making the stir fry she had started eariler. Souta nodded his head in agreement and looked over his sister and her friend.

Licking his lips, he cleared his throat to get Sango and Kagome's attention. When they looked his way, he looked directly at Sango.

"So Sango, do you have a boyfriend?"

Taken back by that unexpected question, Sango shook her head and replied, "No. Why?"

He smirked. "Do you want one?"

Kagome looked at him like he grew a second head and Mrs. Higurashi giggled over the stir fry she was preparing.

"What the fudge? Where are you getting at?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrows. This kid had balls.

"I'm trying to get into your heart." Souta said seriously. At least he hoped he sounded serious. On the inside he was laughing. He didn't really like Sango in_ that way_. She reminded him to much of his sister and he already had a girlfriend. He just wanted to mess with her. It was good entertainment.

"Oh em gee…how old you? 10?"

"16"

"In that case, keep a leash on those hormones mister."

The Higurashi's laughed, while Sango folded her arms and pouted.

(!oO!) Later that night.

After everyone ate, Sango and Kagome grabbed their bags and headed up to their rooms. Kagome, of course got her old room, and Sango got one of the guest rooms. Reminding Sango not to forget to ask her mother if it was okay for her brother to stay over for winter break, they parted ways.

Opening her door, Kagome looked around. Everything was exactly the same way she left it. Posters of various bands and her favorite movies cluttered her gray walls. Stuffed animals decorated her white dressers. A computer station was in front of one of her windows in the corner.

Closing the door behind her and dropping her bags in front of her closet, Kagome walked over to her bed and hopped on. Leaning back into her pillows, Kagome reached into her pocket and took out her cell phone. Turning it on, she expected the worst.

Sure enough, she had 5 voice messages all from THAT guy. She also got a text from her friend, Kikyou.

"Hmm…I wonder what's up with her." Kagome mumbled to herself. Deciding to take a shower before she read her friend's message, Kagome grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. 30 minutes later, she walked back into her room and noticed that it was raining.

Walking up to each of her windows, she closed the blinds, before climbing back into bed. She picked up her phone and opened it. Clicking the OK button, she read the text from Kikyou.

_From: Kikyou_

_FW:FW:FW:FW: _

_In the next 48 hours, a guy will come into your life. _

_He will be the one that you have been looking for your entire life, your soul mate. _

_Send this to 10 of your girls or you will lose him forever. _

_KinkyBoots_

Normally, she would laugh and erase the chain letter, but this time … she couldn't help but send it to 10 of her girls, just to see what would happen. Again, this would be one of those times that she wished it would come true.

She wasn't desperate for love; she just wanted one guy to prove to her that not all guys were the same.

Sighing, Kagome went to the options button, hit the forward button and started selecting her 10 girls. After a couple of seconds, she looked over the list. Satisfied with her selection, she hit the send button. Not until she saw _Message sent, _did she close her phone. Putting her phone on her nightstand, Kagome re-wrapped the towel around her body and crawled underneath her blankets.

In the back of her mind, she knew that this chain letter wouldn't come true.

It didn't before, so why would it work now?

Maybe the lightening that struck, when she hit the send button, would have something to do with it coming true?

.

.

**Author's Note:**

**.**

**.**

This idea popped into my head, after I received A LOT of text messages from my friends one night. It was nothing but chain letters. So I decided to write a story about it (lol). This would be the first time, I'm writing a Miroku and Kagome pairing. I read a couple of stories dealing with these two and fell in love! I hope you guys liked it.

.

.

.

**review please and tell me what you think!  
**


	2. My Dick

Chapter two: Ha, Morning my dick!

"Come on! Wake up! We have a lot of stuff to do, Kagome!" Sango whined, nudging Kagome with every word. This girl could sleep her ass off. It was as if she was dead to the world.

Kagome groaned and rolled away from Sango's nudges. She placed a pillow over her head and mumbled. "Sango do you know what time it is?"

Sango looked at her watch and then back at Kagome. "11:55, why do you ask?"

"Kagome the great doesn't get out of bed until noon. Bribes are accepted. If these two are not present, please leave a note with my secretary at the door." Kagome stated, as she snuggled back into her warm covers.

Sango laughed, loudly. "If that isn't a bunch of bullshit, I don't know what is. Okay, I'll be back at noon and your ass better be up." Walking back to Kagome's door, Sango took one look at the snoring Kagome and shook her head.

'Something's don't change' she thought and went downstairs, to see what Mrs. Higurashi was making for lunch. She still had to ask her if it was alright for her brother to stay with them.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, she found Mrs. Higurashi making four ham, turkey, and cheese sandwiches. To the left of her, were a big bag of chips; sour cream and onion.

'Yummm' Sango thought as she eyed the bag of chips hungrily.

"Good Afternoon Sango." Mrs. Higurashi greeted, with her back still turned. Sango always wondered how she was able to tell who was behind her. Maybe it was one of those freaky powers you got when you become a mom. If so, she couldn't wait to have kids, so she could scare the shit outta them!

"We have at least 5 minutes until noon, but Good Afternoon mom! Where's Souta?" she asked, sitting at the table.

"Oh, he went over one of his friends house. He'll be staying there a couple of days. It seems, he doesn't want to be in a house full of women."

Both of them giggled.

Clearing her throat, Sango started twiddling her fingers. "Uh, Mrs. Higurashi, I have a favor to ask of you." She started. Mrs. Higurashi turned around, with her free hand on her hip, she looked at Sango curiously.

"You only call me Mrs. Higurashi, when it's important. What's wrong Sango?"

"Well, my older brother is supposed to come down here and spend Christmas and New Year's with me, and I was wondering; if he could spend it here with me since I'm staying here?" she rushed. By the time she done, her cheeks were a light pink.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed and shook her head. "Sango, my dear. You worry too much. He is welcome to stay at my home." She said, nodding her head.

Sango jumped up and hugged Mrs. Higurashi, being careful not to crush the older woman, who has always been there for her since she was teenager.

"Oh my gosh! You are so awesome. I love you mom!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Higurashi giggled and patted Sango's back.

"I love you too, dear." She replied.

"And I love the smell of food." A voice said from the kitchen entrance.

Both of them turned their heads to see a half awake Kagome. She was in a pair of white shorts and a black and red checkered tank top. Her usually long straight hair was a mess. It looked like she was struck by lightning. Sango and Mrs. Higurashi looked at Kagome and shook their heads.

'Something's don't change' they both thought.

* * *

"Can I trust you to hold down the fort while I'm gone?" a man asked his assistant. The young business man of 28 years old was standing in front of the huge office window, looking out at the small buildings below. He was the vice president of a successful company and very wealthy for his age.

His secretary nodded once before realizing that he couldn't see her, before she responded.

"Of course, Mr. Houshi. Everything will be taken care of. If anything should happen, we've prepared for that as well."

He nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her. Getting up from the office chair, she opened and closed the door with a soft click.

Today, he was flying out to Maryland to see his sister. He would have planned a road trip and drove there, but why drive when you can fly and get there faster? He was still kind of skeptical on where he was going to stay, but Sango said she would take care of it.

"I really need this vacation." He muttered to himself, rubbing his tired face with his hands.

"Mr. Houshi, you have a call on line two. It's your sister." Jesse's, his assistant, soft voice came through the intercom. Going back to his desk, he pressed the intercom button.

"Thank you, Jess."

"You're welcome, sir."

Pressing the blinking second line button, he greeted, "Hello Sango. What do I owe this unexpected phone call?"

His sister chuckled, "I just wanted to check up on you and make sure, you haven't worked yourself to an early grave." She responded.

He smiled, white teeth sparkling in the afternoon light. "Don't worry about me, I'm supposed to worry about you. Hell, I'm older!" he pouted.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to let you know that I have a place for you to stay. I'm staying with my friend and her family over the winter break. Her mom said it was okay for you to say." Sango confessed happily.

He signed in relief. For a second there, he thought he was going to stay at a homeless shelter or something.

"When you are about to leave or when you land, call me and I'll give you the directions to her house." She finished.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan to me. Who is your friend?" he asked. He only knew of some of the people she hung out with; that came with the over protective brother program. He knew everything; well at least he thought he did.

"You'll see when you get here. Mwhahaha." She said playfully.

He groaned; "You are so freakin' evil!"

She laughed, "I love you too, Miroku."

* * *

_From: Inuyasha_

_A teacher asked Billy to use hotel in a sentence. Billy says "my momma don't tell my aunt nothin' cause dat ho-tel everything!" LOL send this to 10 people and make them smile._

"What the fuck? This is all I get from him! What happened to "Hey what's up?" But noooo, he wants to send me stupid forwards!" Kagome complained. Even though it was funny, it stopped being funny after about the 5th time she received it!

Kagome was in her living room, watching the Bad Girl's Club, on her mother's flat screen tv. Sango was upstairs doing something and her mother went out grocery shopped. Sango said she called her brother and told him that he would be staying here and that he would call her when he landed.

She was kind of excited to see what he looked like. She imaged him to look like Sango except more masculine. Or at least like Paul Walker or Johnny Depp.

From what Sango told her earlier today, after she devoured her sandwiches, he was very successful. They were about 6 or 7 years apart.

And he was single.

And staying at her house for a couple of weeks.

And she was kinda tired of being single.

Maybe….

Shaking her head, "What the hell am I thinking? This dude could have tits and a fucking uni-brow!" she muttered to herself, keeping her eyes on the tv. Too bad Sango didn't have any pictures of what he looked like now, she couldn't guess on what he looked like from the pictures of when he was younger.

* * *

_Midnight_

Miroku looked around the darken street in his rented car trying to find the house, his sister had given him directions to.

"This is ridiculous! It's dark as shit out here and I can't see a fucki- Ah ha! There it is! Thank You!" Miroku said gleefully, pulling up on the curb behind a green Beatle.

Reaching in the back seat, he grabbed a black bag filled with his morning essentials and got out of his car. Pulling out his cell phone, Miroku dialed his sister's cell.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

….. It wasn't his sister.

"Hello?" they asked again, this time their voice sounding a little more clearer.

Shaking his head, he cleared his throat and walked up the side steps leading to the house.

"Uh yes, is Sango there? It's her brother and I was wondering if someone could let me in? I'm outside and it's freezing out here." He replied, his teeth were chattering as a strong cold wind blew in his direction.

The person on the other line sighed. He could hear a bed squeak and a door being open and closed.

"Alright, I'll open the door for you." Without saying goodbye, the person hung up the phone.

By the time he was able to close his phone, a girl opened the door. She was wearing white shorts, and a black and red tank top. She looked beautiful..and a little ticked off.

Startled, the first thing that came out of his mouth was;

"Morning." Giving her a short wave.

She snorted and replied;

"Ha! Morning my dick. You coming in or what?"

Nodding his head, the girl moved to the side and let him in.

A second later, he registered what she just said.

'What the hell? Dick?'

* * *

**AN:**

** Ya'll are gonna be mad AT ME! Lol I had this chapter written for a long time and I forgot about it ( SORRY). As of right now, I'm working on chapter three. And I've had another story in mind…yeah I know. I need to finish these before I started a new one.**

** I might make this one, simple, short and sweet. Hmmm…..**


End file.
